


What Happened To Joey

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [11]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Grimness, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: In the Aftermath, is he okay.
Relationships: Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda
Series: ETNuary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	What Happened To Joey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Joey Day!! 
> 
> Cw: Gore, hospitals.

Stable condition, they said.

Eyes ripped out, they said.

A mystery how it happened…

An unbelievable accident.

Daniel’s a mess.

‘I should’ve stopped it’.

‘I should’ve heard him crying for help’.

I should’ve I should’ve I should’ve

But they just didn’t know.

It would’ve been impossible to change a thing.

And so, this would be longer.

Yet all you can hear is the

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

-

Ow…

What happened?

Daniel…Daniel…why are you-

How’d I get here?

(Several weeks have passed).

Daniel!?

“Come on, Joey”.

You’re late.

(He turns to see two black eyes staring straight at him).

(He screams).

_Feedback._

**Author's Note:**

> 96 Vs. 102 Words


End file.
